


Just a Place To Stay

by drimnotgaywatson



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), louigan - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drimnotgaywatson/pseuds/drimnotgaywatson
Summary: When an unfortunate situation leaves a twenty four year old Logan without a place to stay he goes to the Belcher's for some help. With a place to stay in trade of his labor, Louise's world turns upside down because the boy who she thought was out of her life forever comes crashing back in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are wondering I decided to take this story and restart it from the beginning. It's been awhile since I worked on this and when I went to continue I didn't remember the direction that I was going. I'm still trying to go for the same feel and summary idea but some things and situations are going to change from how I previously had them. If there are new readers reading this for the first time I hope that you enjoy and for those who were reading previously and come across this again I hope you enjoy the direction I take this!

A lot of things have changed since two of the three Belcher kids have graduated from Huxley High School. People around town once had thought that The Belcher's wouldn't make anything of themselves and partly they were right.

After Gene graduated he mainly just stayed in the restaurant just going through the motions of life. He had barley graduated. Linda was so very proud to see her little Genie-Weenie walking down that aisle in his cap and gown that he wore nothing underneath. The look on everyone's face as he exclaimed that he had no underwear on across the sound system before he grabbed his diploma was something that no one was soon to forget. 

Tina on the other hand, the first to graduate decided to change gears and step away from the restaurant life and away from their home. After she had graduated she left to go to school for Equestrian Training and a minor in writing.  
A school in rural Pennsylvania with farmlands as far as the eye could see and all of the horses she could ride...and all of the country boy's butts that she can gawk at. 

The only one left in Huxley High is Louise Belcher, the youngest of the family who was still a little too short but the same amount of trouble. Louise is now eighteen and on her last year of high school; still working at their families restaurant along with Gene. 

Their family business had picked up since Jimmy Jr. graduated and Jimmy Sr. took his family to New York to open a thriving restaurant in Center City. 

Bob couldn't give a hoot about that. 

He had his restaurant and it was thriving too...sort of. As much as it could be in their little town by The Wharf. 

The restaurant is busier than it usually had been and they are a little short handed....to Louise's dismay. 

"Mom! I can't believe dad is doing this again!” Louise threw herself into the red booth of the table she had been bussing. 

She groaned and threw her face in to her hands as she whined. Black beanie swaying from the sudden movement of her thrusting in to the seat. 

The few customers in the store didn't take any notice, used to the random outbursts from the members of the Belcher family and it only being the mid morning rush. The customers just continued their hushed conversations not paying Louise any mind. 

Linda looked at her daughter and sighed. 

“Well, Louise, honey. It's only temporary and with Tina in college and us getting busier, we could use the little bit of extra help.”

“Gene and I can work extra hours!”  
Louise looked up from the table to scowl at her mother.

This wasn't fair.

“How much is the old man paying him? I'll pay Logan double to not come here.”

Linda looked at her daughter feeling unsettled by the news she was about to drop on her youngest child, and she just still sees that little girl...

Linda shook her head, she couldn't go down memory lane right now.

She bit her lip and Louise looked up at her expectantly. 

“Well honey, your father isn't paying him.” 

Of course, the youngest Belcher rolled her eyes.

“I don't even think Logan is stupid enough to work here uncompensated, again.”  
“Oh, he is getting compensated.” Linda started.

“Louise, I don't know how to explain this to you, so I'm just going to— ” but before Linda could finish her sentence the bell on the door chimed; signaling an incoming customer. The young Belcher's eyes followed the bell and Louise felt the color drain from her face as she watched in horror as Logan entered with a duffle bag in each hand.

“OH, WHAT THE HELL!”

Her unhappiness didn't go unnoticed by Bob and Gene in the kitchen. Bob groaned; shaking his head as he continued flipping the burgers on the grill. 

Gene poked his head out of the order window.  
“What is the commotion!” Gene called out witnessing the scene before him.

He looked between Logan and Louise and Logan grinned at the bewilderment on the younger girls face.

It had been a few years since Logan had last seen Little Louise Belcher and she wasn't so little anymore.

In fact, he didn't even recognize her, not quite.

The little pink puffs of fluff that he had thought were going to take root on to her head and become a permanent part of her features were gone. 

Her hair was much longer than he remembered but that could be because they weren't drawn tight into two low hanging pigtails...but laying flat down her shoulders. Black. A single streak of pink down her long bangs; peeking from the bottom of her black slouch beanie. 

He wondered if she still had the bunny ears. He is sure she probably does. She was always so attached to those things. That's of course how they met, how could he ever forget.

 

“Oh, Bun-Bun you can't still be mad at me, can you?” he asked mockingly. Sarcastic sweetness dripping from his voice as he joked. He dropped his bags and crossed the floor towards the booth.

Louise's brown eye's widened and she threw her hands up defensively. 

"No!" she squealed. 

He pulled on Louise's arm to bring her out of her seat and into his arms for a tight hug.

He gripped her up in his arms to the point that her feet were dangling off of the ground her perky chest against his muscles. He blinked. He doesn't know exactly why he did what he did. 

Maybe, it was to piss her off? Or maybe it was because he was happy to see her? 

Despite everything that had happened the last few months he was happy to see The Belcher's. 

Grateful wasn't even a term good enough to describe how he felt over Bob and Linda offering him into their home, even if it was for a little while, at least until he got back on his feet.

"Let me down!" she huffed pushing herself away. 

He remembered the way she felt against him for a minute after she pulled away. Curse his male mind. This is Louise damn it. But he knew those weren't there before the last time he seen her. 

Again curse his mind. She was like nine the last time he seen her. 

Louise's lips were moving but he didn't hear what she was saying. 

"What?" he asked. 

Her face got even redder! 

"Don't you ever even think of touching me again, I'll break both of your hands! and of course I can, and I am!"

Her mother tisked at her before returning back into the kitchen to bring out orders. 

Louise felt heat in her cheeks and she tried to ignore it crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Logan up and down with scrutinizing eyes. 

How dare he! She thought. 

He was still taller than her but otherwise looks very much the same. Same stupid face, same stupid attitude.

The only thing different was the thin skinny patch of brown hair right on his chin.

“I banned you!”

He grinned at her and she wanted to punch him in that stupid face.

“That was years ago.”

“Well the ban still stands.”

“No it doesn't.” Bob called through the order window.

Louise let out a screech; glaring through the order window. 

Logan grinned triumphantly and Louise did nothing but grumble under her breath. 

Having enough she turned around and continued cleaning off the table she had neglected just moments ago when she felt someone behind her. 

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she whipped herself around finding herself face to face with Logan once again. She groaned loudly.

“What do you want?" she asked through grit teeth. 

“What's that, a sock on your head?” he asked and after a moment. He went to go grab for the beanie and she knew better; smacking his hands away.

“Quit it Logan, I swear!”

Logan stepped closer to her and glanced down into her eyes, grin still in place.  
Louise could feel the heat from Logan's body and her stomach swooped in an unfamiliar way.

“Oh yeah and what are you going to do?” he questioned voice low and gruff. 

The heat returned to Louise's face and that unfamiliar swoop came to her stomach again.

She took an angry step forward.

“Honestly Logan, why are you here?” she practically hissed and Logan's face fell and he took a step back, and went silent. All of the things he was trying so hard to keep his mind off of came crashing back.

His parents, the fight..the..the. no he couldn't think about that. 

He felt Louise's gaze on him and saw her foot tapping impatiently on the linoleum floor.

“I just need a place to stay, alright!” he picked up his duffel bags from where he left them on the floor and pushed past Louise.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan couldn't believe how much could change in the last few years. He almost wishes he could go back, go back to the time that all he had to worry about was getting his high school assignments done the very last minute, riding his skateboard, and terrorizing the neighborhood. But he even grew up from that, he grew up, moved on and still managed to screw it up, landing him right back here. In this restaurant. At least it was busy, it was passing time. 

It kept his mind off of everything.

Later that night Gene ended up showing Logan the way out of the restaurant and up the stairs in to their home, just directly above. 

Logan had never been inside the Belcher home and he almost felt like he was intruding.   
The carpet was well treaded on and had stains throughout. Logan thought how his family would react to the Belcher's home. 

Everything in their home was clean.   
It was like things were barely touched and the house wasn't lived in.

 

The Belcher's home was the opposite of that.   
It was lived in heavily.

It smelled like Spaghetti.   
Gene said it's something they can enjoy now that the Pesto's are gone.

Gene didn't hear it directly from Bob himself, he warned. He had just heard him saying it to a jar of sauce once and they have been having Spaghetti frequently ever since. 

They walked further into the house.  
Little pieces of each family member laid about in the Belcher home. Gene's keyboard and other musical instruments. Linda's wine corks and wine opener. He would assume Louise's collection of Tim Burton DVDs on a stand by the television set. 

Pictures of the family were on the walls in frames as they made their way down the hall towards the bedrooms.

Pictures throughout Tina, Gene, and Louise's lives. He watched them grow as they ventured further down the hall. He didn't look too long.   
It made his heart feel heavy.   
His eyes did fall on to one picture in particular though. 

One of Louise. It must have been her senior picture. 

On the bottom it had the current year on it.

No slouch beanie, no bunny ears. Just her.   
Her hair pulled up into an elegant bun and deep red lipstick on her lips. 

He blinked and Gene smirked.   
"Mom insisted on the done up look for her senior pictures, Louise was not happy."

That made Logan smirk. He would imagine not. Louise is not the definition of girly but looking at the picture really made him realize how much she has grown up. 

"What is he doing in our house." an annoyed voice came from behind them.

Matured at least physically, Logan thought to himself and he tensed and felt his cheeks heat up from lingering in front of her picture for too long. 

"I am showing new Tina to his room." Gene replied and you could of sworn Gene had kicked a puppy by the expression on his sisters face. 

"He isn't staying in Tina's room. IT'S TINA'S! And he isn't the new Tina. He will never be Tina!" She spat.   
"Can't he, I don't know...sleep in the basement or something!" 

"Tina isn't here and besides Dad has a whole bunch of storage in the basement now." Gene opened the door to Tina's room and Logan was greeted by a whole lot of pink.

Logan let out a long whistle and tried to make some sort of light out of the situation.   
"At least you can get the satisfaction of making fun of me for being in room like this." He gestured inside at the unicorn and horse posters.

Louise let this sit with her for a minute.   
It was pretty funny...but it doesn't mean she is totally okay with this.

She wasn't even close to being okay with this. Not even a little bit. Not at all. 

Logan dropped his bags in to the room.

"Dinner should be done. All of that work showing you around. It should be time to eat, come on!"

They walked in to the kitchen and were greeted warmly by Louis and Bob who were already seated at the set table waiting for everyone to come and eat. The pasta sat at the center of the set table along with a bowl of breadsticks, and salad. 

"It's like Olive Garden in here!" Gene exclaimed plopping down on to his seat and gesturing for Logan to sit down next to him. He did so and the spot on the other side of him was empty. 

"I brought new Tina!"   
This comment made Bob pinch his nose.  
“He's not the new Tina. But he is welcome to eat, so please Logan help yourself.”  
“Oh, yes!” Linda agreed; pouring herself a glass a wine.  
“You must be starving.”

 

The atmosphere in the room felt different then what it was like when he was back home. Growing up his family didn't eat meals together. It was nice and for a moment he wondered briefly why Louise wasn't here.

Louise was in her tiny room. When Tina had left her mother had offered Louise, Tina's bigger room. But this room, was hers. Even if it is small. This is the room she had her fevered dreams in. The room where she had made many diabolical plans. Her room pretty much stayed the same. Posters have changed from the battered walls but it was still 100% her. She plopped on to her bed, flat on her belly, face buried in her laptop screen. 

The sound of ringing filled the otherwise silent room, a Skype call to Tina, something the two girls found themselves doing every night since Tina left.  
“You really should be downstairs for dinner.” Tina's voice drawled out from the laptop, after Louise sent out a Skype Invite just a few hours earlier than usual. Louise glared at her sister.  
“I don't eat with traitors.” she spat.

Tina adjusted her glasses and stared into the screen.  
“Traitors, what do you mean?" Even after puberty and her time away at college Tina was still as awkward and nerdy as ever. But things that used to bug Louise so easily about her sister don't as much now. They only slightly annoy her. 

“Traiiiitorrrrs.” the younger sister repeated over enunciating the word.  
“Mom, dad, Gene. They, they...have,” Louise lowered her voice and glanced around cautiously. “Logan living here.”

Tina looked like she was thinking hard then remembrance washed over her face.

"Logan, Logan?" She questioned.  
"Like your arch nemesis, Logan?"

Louise jutted her chin out in response. 

"What is he doing back here?"

"I. Don't. Know." the words were spoken through grit teeth.   
"He just needs a place to stay." she repeated his words that tasted like poison on her tongue. 

"His parents are like rich." Tina quipped. "I don't know why he has to stay at our house." 

"In YOUR room Tina!"

"In my room." she agreed absentmindedly before turning pale. 

"Don't let him read my friendfiction okay." 

Louise's eyebrows furrowed.   
"Why would Logan read your weirdo friendfiction. Why are you so...."

"Oh my God T! You wrote friendfiction about Logan, ewe gross. Why!? I thought you were in love with Jimmy Jr.?" 

"I was. He's got a nice butt though ya know?"

Louise pinched her nose; reminding Tina of their father. 

"No Tina, I don't know. We are completely off topic. Why is he here!?!?!"   
“Maybe he and his parents got into a fight? Remember you ran away to Aunt Gale's?”

“Yeah. But I was nine. He's twenty-four. It has to be something deeper than that!”  
A sigh came from the other end of the computer.  
“You're not going to rest until you find out are you.”  
“Oh, you know it.”


End file.
